


Всему приходит конец

by LMMello



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Пэн доводит Крюка до ручки своим поведением, и тот, набравшись несмелости, решает проучить мага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всему приходит конец

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Миледи.

Пробираясь меж деревьями, Крюк покачивается из стороны в сторону. Его штормит то ли после долгого путешествия на корабле, то ли от выпитого рома, и Питера не радует ни первый, ни второй вариант. Он смотрит на капитана и не может понять, что ему делать, пока тот не поднимает голову и не упирается в него взглядом. Некогда тоскливые болотные глаза теперь сверкали зеленью, а в глубине — золотом, они приковывали взгляд и вынимали душу. Что-то особенное появилось в этом взгляде. Нечто, вселяющее под свод ребер желание двигаться навстречу Крюку. 

Пэн расправляет плечи, опускает взгляд и слышит становящиеся громче приближающиеся шаги. Он закрывает глаза, склонив голову вперед и чуть набок, и засовывает большие пальцы в карманы брюк. Шаги затихают совсем рядом — Капитан становится вплотную к нему, И Пэн чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд.

— Неудобно, правда? — спрашивает Крюк. — Раньше ты так прижимался ко мне, а я держался, чтоб не отступить. 

Питер поднимает голову и, ухмыляясь, пытается удержать ту наглость, что так бесила капитана. Наглость же не была намерена оставаться с хозяином, когда тот шел на дно, и смылась по-тихому, оставив после себя неуверенность, граничащую со страхом. Он привык выводить Крюка из себя. Подойти поближе, невзначай коснуться... Но больше всего ему нравилось смотреть пирату в глаза и видеть, как в глубине разгорается неловкость. Теперь же, когда они стояли слишком близко, и смелость быстро его покидала, Пэн не хотел заглядывать в душу демону. Он хотел отвернуться, но глаза... Чертовы омуты не отпускали, они тянули на дно и заставляли сдаться, опустить руки и вместе с ними оборону. 

Пэн повел подбородком в сторону и уж было хотел вырваться из плена, когда на его предплечье легла теплая рука. Он едва заметно вздрогнул и опустил взгляд на ладонь капитана. Крюк приблизился еще больше, и они оказались лицом к лицу так близко, что можно было почувствовать кожей, как Питер, или расслышать дыхание друг друга, как капитан. В последнем Пэн был более чем уверен. Губы его растягиваются в улыбке, обнажающей зубы, и, подняв голову, он уверенно смотрит капитану прямо в глаза.

— Да ты никак не боишься? — тихо спрашивает он тоном, абсолютно не вяжущимся с улыбкой-оскалом. Зеленые глаза прищурены, чтобы не то напугать, не то поддразнить. 

— Не скажи, боюсь. Еще как боюсь. Но ты ведь тоже уверенность свою растерял, а значит, цели своей я достиг. 

Голос капитана тихий и низкий, но тем не менее явственно отдающий дрожью. На последних словах губы его начали складываться в улыбку, а ресницы дрогнули, и взгляд упал ниже. Не так уж и далеко, но Пэн весь напрягся, прежде чем мозг, лихорадочно соображающий и ищущий пути к отступлению, подкидывает новую идею. Вторжение в личное пространство, открытый взгляд, остаются только... губы. Капитан украл его метод доведения до бешенства! Украл и не постыдился использовать против него же! 

Задохнувшись от неслыханной наглости, Пэн решает проучить Крюка. В конце концов, в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем. Он задирает голову так, что его приоткрытый рот оказывается в непосредственной близости от губ капитана, которые Питер обдает горячим выдохом. Крюк тут же облизывает губы и невольно, совсем чуть-чуть, задевает верхнюю губу Питера. Тот от неожиданности даже задерживает дыхание, а пират снова смотрит ему в глаза и, видимо, замечает реакцию Пэна на горячее влажное касание, потому как он аккуратно проводит кончиком языка по верхней губе Питера. А у того все нутро задрожало в предвкушении, немало напугав хозяина. Пэн невольно сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы не поддаться ощущению, не дать слабину перед противником. Крюк же, будто издеваясь, склоняет голову набок, оказываясь ближе к жаждущим прикосновения губам. Питер с трудом находит в себе силы сделать так, чтобы голос не дрогнул, и говорит:

— Не смей, — Пэн, не отрывая взгляда, смотрит прямо в глаза капитана. — Даже не думай об... 

Крюк прижимается к губам Питера. И отстраняется на расстояние выдоха, все еще задевая его губы.

—... этом.

Капитан чуть улыбается, сверкая глазами, с губ срывается тихий смешок. 

— Поздно. Теперь, глядя на такие губы, просто невозможно не задуматься о том, какие они на вкус. 

Пэн не столько слышит шепот, сколько чувствует его. Губ то и дело касаются сухие губы и горячее дыхание Крюка, напрочь затуманивая рассудок. На последних словах он почти чувствует, как Крюк его целует, но в мгновение это оказывается лишь галлюцинацией. Питер уже и не смотрит в глаза капитану, все его внимание сосредоточено на сухих потрескавшихся губах пирата. Крюк проводит языком по губам Питера, и тот, почти не понимая, что делает, теряя призрачное здравомыслие, открывает рот шире. Капитан целует его медленно, со вкусом. Немного отстраняется, и Пэн, разжимая кулаки, тянется за ним. Его ладонь ложится на грудь капитана, скользит вверх и пальцами цепляется за ворот куртки, крепко сжимая. Пэн отчетливо слышит, как Крюк ухмыляется и, запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке Питера, замирает, не то потому, что захотел, не то потому, что Питер крепко держит его за куртку уже обеими руками и, крепко зажмурившись, целует в губы. Капитан обнимает его за талию, касаясь холодным крюком бедра, и прижимает к себе. 

Они целуются долго. Очень долго. Размыкают губы только тогда, когда воздуха не хватает. Тогда, когда под сомкнутыми веками у Питера появляются яркие вспышки. Они пытаются привести дыхание в норму. Получается не сразу. Их пошатывает, не то из-за капитана, не то из-за недавнего приключения, и они стоят в обнимку, держась друг за друга и соприкасаясь лбами, и часто дышат. Капитан красный, как вареный рак, и Питеру кажется, что он сейчас не лучше. Однако же первым в себя приходит его чувство юмора.

— Эй, розочка, — с хрипом зовет Пэн, — в следующий раз не воруй мой метод. Придумай свой. А еще лучше — ничего не говори. У тебя и так слишком длинный язык.

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик переехал с Книги Фанфиков.  
> И немного изменился.


End file.
